lottslockboxfandomcom-20200215-history
Jade Logan
Lott-Lotto Name: Dominique Logan Age: 18 God parent: '''Aphrodite '''Mortal parent: Alex Taylor (Deceased) Appearance Dominique is an 18 year old caucasian female. She stands at 5'11, weighs 135 lbs. She is slender and curvy in build and has red hair and blue eyes. She also has a tattoo of a bird's nest on her arm. Tumblr ljze25mFiI1qhauvbo1 500 large.jpg|Dominique Logan Tumblr lsebtdZxyY1ql82sh.jpg|Nathan Firenze Tumblr lxutf1cT4K1r22ua9o1 500 large.jpg|Sasha Taylor Personality: In short, Jade is a scorned lover. She is deep and pensive. Often independent and rarely trusting. Since Nate's disappearance, she has become very bitter and short-tempered, often reckless when she's angry. She is bisexual. History: ''' Alex Taylor was a nice average man, with nice above average looks. He was but simple writer from Alabama, which, at the time, was all Eris wanted, complex sex with a simple guy. After a night of lust with Alex, Eris left satisfied, telling him that she wouldn't be calling him or be bothered to talk to him again. Having developed a great infatuation with the goddess, Alex was saddened by her indifference and was feeling low for days. Seeing their friend in such low estate,Alex's friends insisted that he go out with them to go clubbing. While initially reluctant, he agreed to go with them. He then found himself sulking in the corners,looking depressed and becoming inebriated fairly quickly. It was only once his mental faculties were shot that he was approached by an utterly stunning woman, or at least what he thought was,in his foggy state of mind. She introduced herself as Alicia, and that he was cute, but that was the last thing he remembered her saying. He was as intoxicated by her beauty, the sound of her voice, the way she smelled, as he was by the alcohol. Given how initially attracted to her he was, it was no means difficult for the woman to seduce him. He awoke the morning feeling ashamed of what he'd done, acknowledging his feelings for Eris. Alicia, as she left, kissed him on the cheek and whispered in his ears. "It's ok, hun. That slut didn't love you anyway. Though unlike her, I'll come back." In that one moment, his guilt faded. He grew to care deeply for Alicia though she soon told him that she'd have to leave him. He nodded solemnly as she left. After several months, there was a knock at his door. He opened it and much to his chagrin, there was Eris, carrying a baby. He let her in and she told him that he had to take care of their daughter, named Sasha. Only an hour later, Alicia appeared in the house, revealing herself as the goddess Aphrodite, she too carrying a baby. "Ah the divine slut. Always one to try to take my toys." "He's a man, Eris, not a toy. Why must you toy with his emotions like this?" "You're one to talk. Anyway, I see you've been busy since I left, Alex. Either way, here's your daughter. Take care of her. I'll be watching." Eris leaves in a huff. Aphrodite turns to Alex. "If you like, I can take her to someone else. I can't put you through raising two demigod children." "No, I know a friend of mine who wouldn't mind her." Alex then took Aphrodite's daughter, he named her Dominique, to a friend of his who had been unable to conceive with her husband, Sheila and Charles Logan. Domi had a decent upbringing with the Logans. And they did their best to provide for her. Though she cared for them, she somehow felt that they weren't her real parents, but she admired their willingness to take her in. As she got older, she found she would often attract the attention of both boys and girls around her, the first of which was a little black boy who she knew from school, Nathan Firenze. Despite how badly she treated him for always being around and stalking her, he was hopelessly in love with her from the first time they met at 8 years old, and had pursued her affections for years. As the Logans were still friendly with Alex, they would often visit him, insisting that Domi go with them to socialize with his daughter Sasha. She had a distinct hatred for Sasha that she couldn't exactly explain. All she knew is that she hated her, and for some reason, deep down it felt justified. On the way back from one such visit, there was a terrible accident. Charles was speeding and wasn't paying attention, deep in conversation with Sheila. He never saw the 18 wheeler coming as it slammed into the sideof the sedan. Domi looked over and screamed as she saw it and closed her eyes,braced for the impact. But it never came. She opened her eyes and saw that she was encased in darkness and felt herself being pulled. When the darkness faded, she found herself in Nathan's arms. She looked at him ans he looked different than before. She hadn't noticed how much he'd grown, bulked up, or how handsome he had become. In that one moment, while still devastated that her parents died,she fell in love with him nearly instantly. She quickly asked how he'd saved her, and he simply responded. "I'm a freak...." Still shaken she hugged him, then after a moment asked why he didn't save her parents. He hugged her back. "I can't control it. I saw that you were in trouble and it just happened.......I'm sorry. I should've tried harder." She held him tighter and said it was ok. Domi stayed with Nathan until the police arrived and held his hand as they asked her questions. Feeling responsible, Alex offered to take Domi in to live with him and Sasha. She agreed, wanting a sense of familiarity in the place she would call home. Alex was pleased to be able to live with his 2 daughters. He approved of Nathan, and often had him around to do yard-work and things of the like, so he was often around to be with Domi.She and Nathan soon began to officially date. Domi got along well enough with Alex, even though she didn't know he was her father. He was always nice to her and did his best to do right by both her and Sasha. Then there was Sasha. Sasha hated Domi just as much as she hated her. They were always bickering over the most trivial things, often leading to them screaming in each other's faces. On one such occasion, the argument (over Domi wearing Sasha's shirt) got particularly heated, and got to the point of her ripping the shirt off of Domi. At that point, she began screaming even louder. "WHAT THE F*CK IS YOUR PROBLEM WITH ME?!! She got close to her face as she yelled. Then suddenly, Sasha pulled her towards her and kissed her deeply. While at first shocked, Domi then gave in and kissed her back, and soon began caressing her body, and before either realized what happened, they'd had sex three times already. Despite their new-found lust for one another, both Domi and Sasha still had a distinct hatred for one another, and simply fell into a habit of hooking up on a regular basis. Domi never told Nathan of her relationship with Sasha, though over time he grew somewhat suspicious. One day, while hanging out with Domi in town, Nathan was harassed by a group of white men for being with "one of their women". He lost his temper and uses his powers, nearly killing them. The police were called and they took him away. Domi, being distraught her lover was taken from her, confided in Sasha albeit physically. After being released on a technicality after 2 months, Nathan rushed to see Domi, only to catch her in bed with Sasha. He looked at them both with a look of not only anger, but hurt and exasperation. He turned and left. Domi immediately dressed and followed after him. She caught up to him outside of his house. He turned to her in disgust. "No, Domi. Don't even bother. I'm done. This is just more proof that I need to go. You saw what I did to those guys. These mortals can't contain me. One of the guards at the prison, this young guy named Colin, he told me I wasn't like the rest of the people in the world,I'm a demigod. And I have to go to this place that's safe for me in New York. I've been practicing this teleportation deal lately so I think I can do it. Though, you seem happy with Sasha, so why am I even telling you this?" He went inside the house and pulled out a bag. He looked at her one more time and nodded. "Goodbye, Dominique." She looked at him and ran to hug him as he began to shadow-travel away. Suddenly burdened by a passenger, Nathan only made it halfway to New York in North Carolina. He stumbled and drops his possessions and turns to see Domi and a look of rage consumes his face. "Why'd you do that?! Haven't you hurt me enough?! Or is destroying my future on the menu for you now?!" On the brink of tears, all Domi can bring herself to do is throw herself around him and nearly plead "But I love you." He tries to push her off and shadow travel again, but she doesn't let go and is brought with him. He nearly collapses as they both land near Half-Blood Hill. Nathan warily rose to his feet and turned to Domi again. "Why can't you leave me alone?! You kick my heart in the ass and all you can say is 'I love you'. Bullshit. If you cared for me at all, you wouldn't have cheated on me with that slut!" An Apollo Camper near the border could hear the yelling, and assumed it was a new camper being attacked. He grabbed his bow and ran to the source of the commotion. "I've done nothing for years but try to win your heart, but you don't care because you're just incapable of thinking with your brain rather than your genitals. And I AM DONE!!" As he yells louder and louder, and as dusk falls, shadows begin to swirl around him, and the fear and hurt in Domi's eyes grows. In his rage, he picks her up by her shirt. "I'm sick of you only hurting me. now GET OUT OF MY LIFE!!!" Suddenly an arrow sprouted from his shoulder and he drops her, growling in his increasing anger. "Y'know what? F*ck all of this. I don't need this stupid camp, and I don't need you." He looks Domi directly in the eye. "I hate you." The words hit her like a fist and she fell to the ground, crying hysterically as Nathan faded into the shadows. The Apollo camper ran to her side and asked her if she was alright. Between sobs she says, "I'll never be alright again" as he leads her into camp. Just then, a glowing heart appeared above her head as she was claimed by Aphrodite, then she cries harder, sobbing hysterically as she stewed in her lost love. '''Equipment: Two half-sized crossbows, which she was too distraught to name. Gifts from Aphrodite.